


All I want for Christmas

by AnaTheOtherAlien



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, M/M, OOC, Post Episode AU: s03e13 Last of the Time Lords, Redemption, but he's a sorry arse, sort of, the master is an arse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaTheOtherAlien/pseuds/AnaTheOtherAlien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas on the Valiant, and at first the Master wished to hear the Doctor talk again, but it soon gets more complicated then that when the time lord realizes the Doctor no longer celebrates the human festivity. </p><p>(the Master basically realizes he is a shit head, and actually needs *gasp* the Doctors forgiveness)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is. The last Christmas part of the series until next year. I admit, I did have fun writing these, and look forward to writing more. Please leave a kudo if you like it, and a comment would be nice too. And I'm also sorry, I know Simm Master was ooc. It's just damn near impossible to do fluff, especially when it's on the Valiant.

It was Christmas on the Valiant, and for once, the Master decided to show a little compassion to everyone. In his act of good cheer, he de-aged the Doctor, and left the annoying little apes alone to enjoy their stupid holiday.

The Doctor hadn't spoken to him in months, and as each day passed, his hearts sunk just an inch deeper. Usually the man didn't know when to shut up, and now with his refusal to even speak a single word, there was an uneasy feeling in him. It nagged at him, it was like the drums, only even more louder then the noise in his head. The feeling convinced him to make the Doctor speak to him, it wouldn't take much, he knew how much his idiot loved Christmas.

.

.

.

The Master offered the Doctor a kind smile, showing him the brand new Christmas tree that had beautiful lights all around it. He had got the tree just for the other time lord, and he could only hope he liked it. "Well, do you like it?" There was no reply of course, and the Master felt crestfallen. He really did miss the sound of the Doctors voice, it only made him want to hear it even more. "Please, Doctor. Talk to me, it Christmas." Again, there was silence, and the Master wasn't sure how much more he could take. "Please?" He nearly winced as he was reduced to begging, but then again, he would give anything to hear his Doctors voice again.

"Why are you doing this?" Not expecting the question, the Master was a little upset that the Doctor hadn't answered his own question, but he was giddy at hearing the voice after months of silence.

"Why not? I know you, you love Christmas. Consider it-" The Doctor scoffed and rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"I stopped celebrating Christmas hundreds of years ago." With those final words, the Doctor turned around and left, leaving the Master to stare dumbly after him. Surprised at the truthfulness in the Doctors voice, the Master could only wonder when and why the time lord had stopped celebrating one of his favorite holidays. He could remember the days when his Doctor would spend hours decorating with his companions, something like that doesn't just fade away. The Master was going to bring back the Doctors holiday spirit back.

* * *

"I'm surprised you're not even helping decorate the tree, you used to love it." The Master spoke up, trying to start a conversation with his childhood friend. The Doctor glanced at him, blinking in unconcern.

"I told you, I don't celebrate Christmas." He said dryly, causing the Master to pout in dismay. What had happened to the Doctor he knew so well?

"Fine, you could at least tell me why." For what seemed like eternity, the Doctor was dead silent, his brown eyes staring into his own. Feeling uneasy against the cold gaze, the Master scowled and frowned when the Doctors eyes misted over. Hurt, there was so much hurt. Affronted that the other time lord was about to cry, he reached out, only to see the Doctors eyes flash in alarm as he immediately flinched away from the hand. Swallowing past the lump that was forming in his throat, the Master spoke up, making sure his voice would remain steady.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Doctor..." He tried, his words falling deaf to the said time lord, who flinched again, expecting a slap.

The Doctor had never cowered away from him, not like this. With two heavy hearts, the Master wished he could reassure him, and for things to go back like they used to. Maybe if they kissed, things could change, he wanted to hold the other more than anything.

.

.

"Look, Doctor. Mistletoe." The Master smirked, finding his plan to be pure genius. However, he quickly frowned when the other time lord instantly stepped back to where he wasn't under the offending object. The Master let out an uneven breath, not knowing what had happened.

"I thought you would want this..." He sighed, missing his Doctor and how he wouldn't have hesitated to kiss him.

"Stop it. I'm tired of these absurd games, Master. I've had enough of this." The Master watched, shocked to hear the Doctor raising his voice. He hadn't expected an outburst like this.

"Don't you love me anymore? What happened?"

"Don't even think about accusing me of not loving you, you're the one who betrayed me and my trust. You tried to take away all of my lives, then refused to let me help you in the end. You would rather be dead then be with me..." His yells turned softer, and the Master was straining to hear him. "It had been so close to Christmas, and I lost the only thing I wanted." The Master looked in horror as the Doctor's shoulders shook, silent sobs escaping him. It felt as if someone had punched him in the gut, seeing the time lord cry was a nightmare, but knowing he was the reason only fueled his guilt and breaking hearts. He was the reason the Doctor was so broken, he was the reason the mans spirit and happiness was completely destroyed. "I should have known, you never felt the same, I'm a bloody idiot." The Master shook his head in dismay.

"No, Doctor. I never lied to you. I never lied about any of that, I always felt the same. I still do!" The Doctor clinched his eyes, and only reopened them when he heard the Master say something that had his blood boiling.

"You're the one who took off our engagement ring! I don't see it on you're finger!" And it was true, the ring he had given the Doctor in his fifth incarnation was missing from his ring finger. Glaring at the Master, the Doctor shook his head in disbelief.

"Don't you dare, don't you dare accuse me of that! I'm not the one who tortures you everyday, am I?" The Master gasped in anger, his hands balling into fist. "I don't make you're life a living hell, and cause the person they supposedly love to suffer every day." The fist fell limply at his sides, he watched the Doctor with distressed eyes. Was this why he cowered away from his hand? Afraid he would suffer from his own hands?

"I don't-"

"You make sure I feel every ounce of pain when you age me, you want me to feel that pain, and to suffer. Well, congratulations. It worked." The Doctor pulled something from his pocket and threw it at the Master, hitting him in the chest. The time lord didn't say another thing as he turned and walked away to his holding cell. As soon as the Doctor was out of sight, the Master sunk to the ground, tears flooding down his cheeks. Picking up the object, a loud sob escaped his lips as he gently cradled the Doctors engagement ring. Holding it close to his chest, the Master vowed to make everything right again.

* * *

It hadn't taken much planning, but the Master was able to set his plan in action within a few hours. He would make it up to the Doctor, he would spend the rest of his lives making it up to him if he had to, he just couldn't live with the grief. Sneaking into the Doctor's cell was easy, and before waking the slumbering man, the Master took his time admiring the peaceful expression of the beautiful time lord.

"Doctor." He gently touched the exposed shoulder, shaking it gently. The time lord was sitting up in a flash, his usually spiky hair falling into his eyes. He blinked in surprise at who his visitor was.

"What are you doing in here?" Even in his sleep haze, the Doctor could see the others puffy eyes, and he tilted his head to the side. "You were crying? Why?" The Master sat beside of the Doctor, looking at him with hurt eyes.

"I'm sorry for everything, I never thought I would hurt you as much as I did." The Master reached to touch the Doctor, and to his delight, the man didn't flinch away. All he wanted at the moment was the Doctors forgiveness, the feeling in his stomach and chest were worse then the pounding drums, who decided to be relativity quiet. "I don't realize whats came over me, the drums are so loud..." the words sounded lame on his lips, he had more power then that. Even though the drums were powerful, it shouldn't have been enough to make him do all of this to his childhood friend, and ex-lover. "I'm sorry.." He mumbled again, hating himself for being weak and actually needing forgiveness, which mere days ago he would have laughed at.

"I forgive you, but I don't know how long it will take for me to trust you again." The Doctor eventually spoke up, noticing the Masters wide eyes after he said those words. The Master looked down, his thoughts were racing and he was just so damned shocked to be forgiven so easily. After everything he had done, the Doctor still forgave him, and as for the trust, that was something too work on. Before he realized it, he was blurting something out. 

"Would you consider being a couple again?" He nearly smacked himself, right now wasn't the time to ask the Doctor those sorts of questions, but curiosty had gotten the better of him, and that horrid thing called love. The Doctor was eerily quiet, and the Master fought off the constricting in his chest. Of course the Doctor wouldn't want to do this again, after all that had happened- But when the other offered a very small smile, the Master released a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding and pulled him in for a tight hug. Despite being elated, the ruler of earth knew it was time to go. "Come on, I've got a Christmas present for you." The Master pulled him up and dragged him to where his TARDIS was standing. He gave a smug smirk as the Doctor all but ran to the blue machine and instantly starting cooing at her. 

"She isn't a paradox machine anymore." It wasn't a question, the Doctor could tell, and the fact brought a happy smile to the man, who looked like he got the best Christmas present in the world. Ironically, he just did.

"We can't travel the cosmos's in a paradox machine, now can we?" The pleased but surprised look on the Doctors face was worth giving up his control of earth. It only got better when he was practically tackled and pulled into a tight embrace. Yeah, it was definitely worth it. 

"You mean it? We'll be together?" The Master nodded, and reached into his pocket to pull out the ring that was thrown at him earlier Looking up, he noticed the look of approval from the other as he nodded, knowing what was going to happen.

"Doctor.." The man was on his knee and hesitating. "Can I?" He looked up again, unsure. When the Doctor nodded like he was one hundred percent sure, the Master was placing the ring back where it belonged, but not before a pang of pain went through his hearts in a matter of seconds. He was the reason the ring had been removed in the first place. Vanishing the thoughts away, he gasped as he was pulled up for a brief kiss. When they pulled back, the Master licked his lips, still tasting the Doctor.

"I take it you'll start celebrating Christmas again? It's odd knowing you don't." The Doctor chuckled, nodding.

"As long as you're with me." He blushed at the cliche comment, looking away from the Masters amused, and fond eyes. The Doctor was still a sentimental fool, but that's what he loved about him. The skinny time lord was his sentimental fool, and it was good to finally say that again. He wouldn't let something like the valiant happen again, where he forgot how much he cared for the man. 

"That wont be a problem. I'd get awfully bored without you, anyway." He smiled, kissing the Doctor again.


End file.
